The prior art is documented with examples of spray applicating processes and assemblies for applying a plasticized coating to a pallet blank. A first example of this is the process and manufacturing assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 8,420,179 which discloses mass producing such as a thermoplastic pallet and which utilizes a multiple insert supporting and continuously moving carousels inter-faceable with an input line upon which is transported a plurality of rigid and planar shaped inserts, as well as an output line a spaced relationship from the input line for removing, from the carousel, the resin coated articles. The invention further teaches a series of subset variants for spray applying a two part resin and hardener upon the insert according to a selected thickness, following which the inserts are cured and dried prior to transferring to the output line and in order to create a finished product.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,176,869 teaches a related assembly and process in which teaches a series of subset variants for spray applying a two part resin and hardener upon the insert according to a selected thickness, following which the inserts are cured and dried prior to transferring to the output line and in order to create a finished product. Another related disclosure is set forth in the article, assembly and process for producing a structurally supporting insert as depicted in US 2009/0246461.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,605 teaches a further related production assembly and process in which a first lift and transfer mechanism communicates between the input line and mold assembly line for collecting, in succession, an insert and an upper mold half for installation with a lower mold half supported upon the assembly line. A mixing and dispensing station communicates with each mold in succession to fill an interior thereof with a viscous and curable resin material. A second lift and transfer mechanism is communicable between the mold assembly line and output line for removing the finished articles from the mold and depositing upon the output line, concurrent with redirecting the empty mold halves along return lines for redelivery to said mold assembly line.